


That Average Boy

by CleoDrinksCoco



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoDrinksCoco/pseuds/CleoDrinksCoco
Summary: Naegi is having a good time at hopes peak... but people start acting strangely around him... until it gets out of hand.





	

Naegi, who had very low self-esteem, tripped once again. Togami Byakuya grinned an almost evil grin at the sight of the small teen blushing with embarrassment. But that wasn't right? Byakuya would usually walk on and spitting insults at Naegi, but this was different.

The small boy picked himself up, sadly grabbing the shoe that fell off his foot, 'You know I can be strong, right?' he asked Byakuya  
'Doubt it.'

Naegi walked out without another word, hurt from the amount of insults and people calling him useless and walked into his dorm and threw himself gracefully on the bed, sighing. His plain room and blocked windows made him yearn to see the outside world, he wanted to see the trees and bright blue sky again... but he was stuck in a killing-game at the moment. 

Even though no murders had occurred, he had high doubts for most people-  
*knock knock*  
Naegi turns his head in concern,  
'Who is it?'  
'It's um, me, Maiz-z-zon-no'  
Naegi opened the door,  
'You sound distressed... are you oka-'  
'No no no nohohooo~ I'm fine~'  
'M-Maizono?'  
she walked closer to him, smiling happily,  
'Yes, Naegi-kun?~'  
she was practically touching Naegi,  
'What are you doing?'  
her hands behind her back came out, one holding a tissue, the other holding a clean knife,  
'M-MAIZONO!'  
she pushes Naegi to the bed,  
'I'm sorry...'  
'H-huh? Maizono...'

**Author's Note:**

> ripppppp


End file.
